


Blue

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, prompt watery, spirit gate 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: Yuusei brings Jack flowers.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Life_0r_Death](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/gifts).



> I attempted a haiku but failed and didn't want to cut this up so.... here it is!

_Blue._ The deepest adoring blue he’d ever seen. More valuable than diamonds; sharp and indestructible. As stormy as the sea and as soft as velvet. Looking into eyes like those, he never really had a chance. He was destined to fall, swept up in the most brilliant calming blue.  
  
Spring tried to rival it with lush green grassy hills rolling into the distance behind Yuusei. Cotton candy clouds, bright blue sky and the sway of the yellow and white wild flowers bundled up in his fist. The sunlight attempted to warm the earth but nothing compared to the warmth of his slight smile, telling a story about the twins and Crow’s latest fiasco with flour and a mixer. He wished he could’ve seen it. Wished he was there to see those eyes wide, flour in his hair, and hear his laughter filling the room. He hadn’t heard Yuusei’s laughter in years, but he knew someday he’d hear it again.   
  
Yuusei laid the flowers in the lush green grass at his feet, his throat tight and jaw locked. The sweet breeze captured his soft confession of love and regret, wishing Jack was alive and by his side again. When he looked up with watery eyes, he looked straight through him to the cold stone. The deepest sorrowful blue he’d ever seen. _…Blue._


End file.
